Dai Senchūgan
The Dai Senchūgan (大旋柱眼; literally meaning "Great Spiraling Pillar Eye") is an advanced form of the Senchūgan that only a few Kimza have ever achieved. Overview The Dai Senchūgan is the advanced version of the Senchūgan, capable of breaking the seal that was placed in the eyes of the Kimza clan by the First Kimza, Iro Kuguari, many years ago. The Dai Senchūgan is known to unseal and activate many of the Kuguari clan's most powerful jutsu. The Dai Senchūgan, unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan, has one unified appearance in all whose activated it. It has three "dai pillars" that are made from two Senchūgan pillars fusing each to form a new design, though every user of the average Senchūgan has their own pillar appearance. These dai pillars act as reservoirs of chakra, storing massive amounts of it in each pillar to use. In order to activate it, the user must be under great stress, nearing mental breakdown, and the Senchūgan must have six pillars in both eyes. Since the Kimza and Kuguari clans were considered proud and stoic, it was considered hard for this to happen. However, a group of Kuguari unlocked it after highly disappointed about their clan's outcome. Just like the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Dai Senchūgan has its downfalls and risks as well. First, when activating it, the Dai Senchūgan will take 60 percent of the chakra the user has and store it for use. Upon activating it, the user will have initally only five minutes for the dojutsu to be active. However, lost chakra is returned to the user by the Dai Senchūgan when prompted. The third downfall is after the dōjutsu is forced to deactivate, the maximum amount of capacity the chakra the user has will be cut in half due to the tenketsu in the body shutting down after forcing themselves to send chakra to the eyes and brain. It can fall past half depending on how much chakra is expended during the Dai Senchūgan's activation. Along with near excruciating fatigue, the user's chakra capacity will slowly heal within a week or so, depending on if the user does not try to activate even the normal Senchūgan, which will stress natural flow. As Sanhiro Kimza has shown, it is possible to strengthen a Dai Senchūgan and increase its power. Sanhiro's Dai Senchūgan's activation costs less chakra, gathers more chakra, and has a shorter healing time than the others. His Dai Senchūgan could be activated three times a day before it had to recover as well, after enough training. Notable Dai Senchūgan users Kuguari Clan Rebels The first ones to have ever activated the Dai Senchūgan were a group of three Kuguari who didn't want their clan to sink so low anymore due to the Senchūgan sealing their power. They used their combined remorse to activate the Dai Senchūgan, little is known about their true abilities, but it is known that they used the Kuguari Style: Banishing Void Technique to summon forth Bukarok, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. Yoshinori Kimza Yoshinori Kimza, the First Iyokage of Arizogakure, activated his Dai Senchūgan shortly afterward after fighting Bukarok, but losing. The catalyst for the change was to defeat Bukarok, take care of the rebels, and protect the village. His full abilities were also lost to time, but what was able to use two Kuguari clan abilities: the Mystic Step Technique to keep a edge on speed and the Gridlock Sealing Technique to seal Bukarok's spirit when he wasn't able to fully destroy it. He expended so much chakra, he died shortly afterwards. Sanhiro Kimza Sanhiro Kimza was notibly the next person to activate the Dai Senchūgan, three generations after it was last activated. He activated his Dai Senchūgan when he feared that he'd lose his friends to Issaru, another of the Four Guardian Beasts, and needed to get stronger. His Dai Senchūgan is more detailed, as it enables him to combine two chakra natures into his Kimza Weapons instead of just one. It also enables him to use less chakra for more powerful techniques. He can also dispel more powerful genjutsu as well as siphon chakra with his eyes at a faster pace. Lastly, he is also able to learn the two techniques the First Iyokage used to battle Bukarok long ago, though this time he said that Saphiro must face a more powerful threat. He also has access to some techniques unknown to the other Dai Senchūgan wielders. One is Bishamonten, where he creates a portal from Ten-Ja to unleash a blast of deadly dark chakra. He also has another ability, Scathe, where he can increase the air pressure around him drastically to liquify opponents or toss them back nearly impossible distances. His Dai Senchūgan is special as it contains the spirit of Iro Kuguari, the First Kimza, along with his chakra and the chakra of his father Arizono, his grandfather Chidan, and great-grandfather Toshiya. These energies helps Sanhiro's dōjutsu grow more powerful. Daigaru Meitochi Daigaru activated a Dai Senchūgan next, during his increase in power from the Guardian Beast Chakra Form, to increase its power further to the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. This is noted as the first time a non-Kimza activated his ability. Though its abilities weren't shown, it is safe to assume that he had the same abilities Sanhiro did, as he could utilize the Banishing Vortex. Miyagu Kimza Miyagu Kimza was the next to activate the Dai Senchūgan. However, according to her, it happened accidently while training to increase her power. It took her a while to master it, but when she did, she reached a level of power surpassing the ones before her. She is able to use all the techniques that her grandfather Sanhiro is able to do. However, she only resorts to using two Dai abilities, the Bishamonten and Scathe, and only during dire situations. Her Dai Senchūgan enables her to combine her affinities of wind and water to create Ice Release and its more powerful version, Freezing Release. Trivia *It is implied that Bukarok knew about the Dai Senchūgan, since the Senchūgan he when possessing Ezemaru has six pillars in each eye. However, since Ezemaru still fought for control and was confident about winning, he was probably unable to summon the stress or concentration needed to activate the process. *Ezemaru, though he had six pillars in one eye and only four in the other, had the knowledge of the Dai Senchūgan, and was possibly training to achieve its power. Category:Dojutsu